


The One True King of the Trailer Park

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Sexual Situations, fluffy in places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU set in a West Texas manufactured home community.  Stannis Baratheon is unemployed and his untidy neighbors are driving him crazy.  He is forced to call the local Sheriff, Davos Seaworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Thy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic written for this fandom. I haven’t written anything in several years and would like to thank CommaSplice for encouraging me to make the attempt and for being a wonderful Beta reader.
> 
> This AU is canon divergent so some of the characters may be altered slightly to fit their particular circumstances (this should become clear as you read).
> 
> The idea for this AU came from several sources. First was a post by Deisegal on Tumblr of Stannis with his “unemployment beard” (I loved that description). Later there was a prompt by someone who mentioned a Trailer Park AU (I couldn’t find the post again to get a name but thank you). Finally there was the TV show, King of the Hill.
> 
> I was also inspired by reading Elemental by Vana, Against the Cold by Hedge_Witch, and Game of Stacks by CommaSplice.

 

“This is unacceptable!  Two weeks and they still haven’t removed that unsightly pile of scrap metal,” Stannis complained, peering between the blinds at the rusted out 1970 Dodge Charger propped up on cinder blocks in the yard directly across the street.  “How many times do I have to report them?  Our homeowner association is useless.”

“Dad, you understand that we don’t have an actual HOA right?”  Shireen picked at her eggs and tried once again to reason with her father. “Mel just lets you report violations to her because she has the hots for you.  She doesn’t really do anything about them.”

“Shireen, you should refer to her as Miss Melisandre, not, Mel,” Stannis corrected, frowning at his teenaged daughter.  “Furthermore I wish you wouldn’t speculate about her personal life.  She is our landlord and she has given me her assurance that she will force the Targaryens to maintain their property.  Just because we live in a manufactured home community doesn’t mean everyone has the right to turn their lot into a garbage dump.  Statistics show that in neighborhoods where exterior upkeep is neglected, property values fall and crime rates go up.”

“We live in a trailer park, Dad.  Most people rent.  They don’t care about property values.”

“Obviously, the Targaryens do not.”  He continued to watch as a pregnant Cersei Targaryen, with a toddler attached to her leg, exited the home and proceeded to light a cigarette and take a long drag.  “It stands to reason that Cersei Targaryen wouldn’t care about the appearance of her property since she cares so little for the health of her unborn child.  Where is her husband?  He’s responsible for hauling that monstrosity here in the first place.”

“Rhaegar is a long-haul trucker.  He’s on the road a lot.”

“Please, Shireen.  Mr. Targaryen.  Maybe I should speak to Cersei, although I doubt that will accomplish anything.”

Shireen stared at her father, concerned by his increasing level of agitation.  They had lived in the trailer four months now and his obsession with the neighbors was only getting worse.  She had chosen to live with him rather than her mother after the divorce, partly because she got along better with her father, and partly because she knew he needed someone to take care of him.  Although she loved him dearly, she didn’t realize that taking care of him would be so difficult.  During the first two months he had taken to moping around and not doing much of anything but listening to NPR and classic rock stations.  Sometimes he would go to the library to surf the internet for free, but since that involved shaving and getting dressed, these trips were infrequent.

The divorce had hit him pretty hard.  Losing his job in the aftermath of the offshore oil spill and the subsequent scandal that sent his two brothers to federal prison, had hit him harder.  Deeply in debt following the dismantling of Baratheon Oil to pay for the class action suit, Stannis had nowhere to turn.  All of his assets had been seized.  Her mother’s family, the Florents, had refused to lend him money.  Thankfully the investigation had cleared him of any wrongdoing, but he was financially ruined.  They barely got by on Stannis’ unemployment check and the child support that Selyse paid every month.  He hadn’t been able to find another job elsewhere, although Shireen doubted that he had been looking that hard.  The courts wouldn’t let Stannis take his daughter out of the area since Selyse had custody every other weekend, but he made sure to put as much distance between himself and his ex-wife as possible.  They had found refuge in the far west suburbs outside Fort Worth and the only non-apartment housing they could afford.  Her father was suspicious of apartments, she wasn’t entirely certain of the reason.

Shireen actually loved the place.  Other than the occasional annoying neighbors like the Targaryens, the Mineral Wells Manufactured Home Park was neatly maintained and safe.  Her school was great and she’d made the cheerleading squad this semester.  She had also made friends in the community with the Stark kids down the street.  Her dad was another story.  Always a perfectionist, he found fault with everything about their new environment.  She feared if he didn’t get out of the house and find something to occupy his time soon he would explode, or implode, she wasn’t sure which.  The feud with the Targaryens seemed to have, at the very least, snapped him out of his lethargy, but she worried that he was becoming obsessed.  He spent long periods of time just staring out the window.  He hadn’t changed out of pajama bottoms and T-shirt in two days and his lack of personal grooming was evidenced by the stubble on his face. 

“Dad, why don’t you take a shower and drive me to school?  Maybe we can stop at Dunkin on the way?”

“I trust you to drive the truck to school, Shireen.  I want to stay here today and attempt to find a resolution to this problem.”

“Please don’t go over there again,”  Shireen pleaded.  “You always get into an argument with Cersei’s dad.  Last time he threatened to have you arrested.”

“Miss Cersei,”  Stannis corrected.  “Don’t worry, honey.  Tywin Lannister won’t call the authorities because I haven’t broken any laws.  Anyway, I intend to speak with Melisandre first.  As manager, it is technically her responsibility to take action.”

“Ok.  I’ll see you after practice this afternoon.” 

Rinsing her plate in the sink, Shireen sighed and kissed her father on the cheek before grabbing her backpack and heading out.  At least he would have to get dressed to go see Mel, so that was an improvement. 

~~~

Twenty minutes later, Stannis had showered, donned jeans and a clean t-shirt.  He hadn’t felt like shaving though, and he contemplated the merits of growing a beard as he walked down the crushed gravel road towards the manager’s office.  Cersei and child had retreated inside, most likely to escape the sweltering late spring heat wave which was already causing him to perspire even at 10:00 am.  Once again, he noticed the contrast between the Targaryens double wide trailer and the others on their block.  Most residents had spruced up the exterior of their manufactured homes, many in very clever ways.  Some had decks or screened in porches.  The Starks had added striped awnings such as were common in historic neighborhoods.  Most had done some landscaping, manicured shrubbery and small garden plots being typical.  Then there was the Targaryen trailer, with its cracked concrete patio, torn window screens and trash-filled front yard.  The thought of their indifference made Stannis angrier by the minute. 

As he neared the entrance to Mel’s trailer, two orange tabby cats strutted out from beneath a mesquite tree and meowed obnoxiously for his attention.  Ignoring them, Stannis wound his way through the forest of scrap metal sculptures and avoided becoming entangled in numerous wind chimes before arriving at the screen door.  He knocked as a courtesy and called to Mel before entering.

“Stannis, sugar!  What brings you by this morning?  Let me fix you a cup of herbal tea.”  Mel greeted him with her usual warmth and exuberance.  She was dressed casually in a loose tank and capris.  “I was just doing some meditation before breakfast.  It is such a beautiful way to get in touch with one’s inner spirit.” 

She motioned for him to sit at the retro diner table complete with red vinyl bar stools.  Placing a cup in front of him she sat on the opposite stool so that their knees nearly touched.

Stannis found himself slightly pre-occupied with her dangly, spinning gyro earrings and had to look elsewhere so as not to be distracted from his mission.  He got right to the point as usual. 

“When exactly are the Targaryens supposed to remove the junked vehicle from their residence?  The last time we spoke you said that you would present them with a firm deadline.”

“As I remember our conversation, you were the one who mentioned a deadline.”  Mel took a sip of her tea and smiled.  “You know, hon, the trouble is they aren’t technically in violation of their lease.”

“Not in violation??  I clearly recall a clause about maintaining the exterior appearance of the property!”

“Hush now,” she admonished, casually placing a hand on his knee and giving it a soothing squeeze.  “There isn’t any reason to get so upset.”  Changing the subject, she added cheerfully, “You know yoga is great for relieving stress.  I could teach you a few poses if you’d like.”

Alarmed by her familiarity, Stannis was forced to wonder if his daughter was correct about Mel being interested in him romantically. 

“That won’t be necessary,” he said more harshly than he’d intended, pulling his knee free from her grasp.  “If you won’t speak to the Targaryens, then I’ll be forced to take matters into my own hands.”

Mel’s dark eyes widened.  “I don’t like the sound of that, Stannis.  Why don’t you wait a few weeks?  I’m sure that when Rhaeghar gets back from Nashville he’ll restore the old car and it won’t look so beat up.”

“That seems doubtful but I suppose I have no choice but to wait for him to return.  Thank you for the tea.” 

Stannis didn’t bother to hide his displeasure as he let the screen door bang loudly behind him.  This visit had been a waste of his time.  Melisandre was useless as a manager.  He should have known better than to expect a self-described free spirit and Wiccan to enforce leasing policies with any authority.  He trudged back down the road, gravel crunching under his boots.  As he approached his home, he noticed a tall sturdily built blonde woman walking toward him from the opposite direction.  They met on the road in front of his mailbox and quickly took refuge from the morning sun under the shade of the carport.

“Morning, Stannis.”

“Good morning, Brienne.” 

Brienne Tarth was his closest, no, _only_ friend in the community.  She rented a home one lane over, near the back of the complex.  A UPS driver and air force reservist, she demonstrated a fondness for organization and efficiency which rivaled his own.  They had become acquainted one morning when the truck wouldn’t start and Brienne had been passing by.  Shireen needed to get to school and he was useless when it came to automobile repair.  Brienne had opened the hood and jumped the battery in minutes.  Stannis had been impressed by her resourcefulness and the two had been friends ever since.  It had become a ritual for the two to stand under the carport and talk each morning.

“I see that Shireen has been working on the rock garden.  She’s done a fine job.”

Stannis realized with a twinge of guilt that he had failed to notice his daughter’s attempts at landscaping.  He studied the small section of multicolored stones and cacti with a mixture of pride and sadness.  Despite Shireen’s regular reminders, he had failed to water the lawn and shrubbery for the first couple of months they had lived there.  She had obviously felt the need to take matters into her own hands and replace the existing plants with low maintenance varieties.  Rather than dwell on his failings as a father he changed the subject.

“What brings you by?”

Brienne tilted her head and cast a meaningful glance at the Targaryen residence.  “Still there I see.”

“I’ve just spoken with Melisandre and she claims that they are not in violation of their leasing agreement.”

Brienne snorted loudly, “She would say that!  She doesn’t want to stand up to Tywin.  The woman has no backbone.”

Stannis nodded, “She led me to believe that she would take care of the matter.”

“She has the hots for you; that’s why.”

Stannis wondered if everyone in the complex knew of this.  “Her romantic interest in me is irrelevant.  It seems that we are back to square one on this issue.”

“Speak of the devil,” Brienne said softly, focusing her gaze on the Targaryens front patio.  A tall older man with silver hair and dark glasses was making his way to a folding chair while Cersei attempted to assist him.  She took his elbow but he swatted her hand away.

“I’m perfectly capable of seating myself.”

“Daddy, if you won’t use your cane then you’ll have to let me help you.  The kids leave their toys everywhere and I don’t want you to fall again.”

“If you want to make yourself useful, get me a glass of ice with a splash of orange juice.” 

Cersei scowled at Stannis and Brienne, whispering something to her father before disappearing inside.  The heat did not appear to affect Tywin, not a hint of perspiration was evident on his brow.  Stannis knew Tywin was blind, but could not help but feel he was being scrutinized as the man stared in their direction.  After a long silence he spoke, “You may think me the devil, but I assure you that I can be a very pleasant neighbor.  I only wish for my family to be left in peace.”

The man must have the hearing of a retriever Stannis thought.  They were a good fifty feet apart.  Before he could answer Tywin continued, “Yes, my hearing is quite acute.  One of the side effects of becoming blind is for the other senses to develop more fully.”

Stannis looked at Brienne and she mouthed the words, _mind reader_ , before they were interrupted by Cersei appearing with a plastic cup which she carefully placed into her father’s hand.  She didn’t bother to hide her expression of disapproval as he pulled a silver flask from his breast pocket and added a generous measure of vodka.  As if suddenly embarrassed she turned to Stannis and Brienne and snarled, “Don’t the two of you have anything better to do than to stick your noses in our business?”

“Cersei, please go tend to the children.  I’ll handle this,” Tywin admonished in a soft but firm tone.  Reluctantly, Cersei left them but not before scowling once more at her two neighbors.

Stannis moved a step closer but still remained careful not to set foot on Targaryen property.  He carefully organized his thoughts before attempting to assert his position in a reasonable manner.

“Because you are blind, Tywin, I can understand how you might not be aware of the deplorable condition of the front of your property.  There is a rusted out junk automobile in the yard.  The dead shrubs lining your home are littered with refuse that has blown from torn garbage bags over a period of weeks, and there are numerous toys strewn about.  The impression is one of a landfill.”

“What does it matter?  We live in a trailer park, not on Park Avenue.  I fail to see the problem.”

“We live in a manufactured home community,” Stannis corrected. “You’ve identified the problem precisely.  It is the perception that the inhabitants of a so called _trailer park_ are slovenly and indifferent to their surroundings.   Just because the housing is inexpensive doesn’t mean we have to abandon our sense of community pride.  We all have a duty to maintain our property for the sake of appearances.”

“I feel no such obligation.  Anyway, Cersei told me that your lawn died a couple of months ago because you failed to water it.  How is that maintaining your property?”  Tywin arched an accusing eyebrow at Stannis before calmly taking a sip of his drink.

Stannis clenched his jaw tightly.  “That was an oversight.  I…we have made the necessary improvements.”

“You mean your daughter made the improvements.”

“Yes.”  Stannis felt his temper rising.  The man was insufferable.

Brienne interjected, “It isn’t just the junk, Tywin.  That oldest grandchild of yours, Aegon, has been a holy terror in this neighborhood.  He blew up my mailbox with a cherry bomb last month and last week he slashed the tires on Arya Stark’s bicycle.”

“I am quite certain that my grandson had nothing to do with either incident.  If you could prove these allegations you would have informed the authorities already.” Tywin snapped.

“Furthermore,” Stannis added, “when Rhaegar is home he keeps us up until all hours revving that motorcycle of his while he tinkers on it in your driveway.  I have a young daughter that needs her sleep.”

“This conversation is growing tedious.”  Tywin stood, and placing a hand on the side of the trailer for support, started to make his way back inside.  “There is no noise ordinance this far outside of town.  We have broken no laws.  If you are so concerned about your daughter I suggest that you get a job and move her to a more suitable living situation.  Maybe you could start another company with your brothers when they get out on parole.  When will that be? CNN didn’t provide that information.”

Stannis clenched his fists in anger and took a step forward but Brienne laid a hand on his arm to restrain him.  “He isn’t worth it, Stannis.  He’s just trying to provoke you.”

They heard Tywin scoff as he opened the door.  “I don’t have to try.  It takes no effort at all really.  Good day.”

Brienne turned to Stannis, who had shrugged off her hand and was glaring at the Targaryen’s front door. 

“I think I have a solution.”

Stannis looked at her in surprise.  “How could you possibly say that?”

Brienne pointed to the Charger.  “Look underneath.”

Stannis noticed several dark brown stains on the dirt under the junker.  “Is that an oil leak?”

“Exactly.  I believe that constitutes a hazard to the environment.  Why don’t you call the sheriff’s office and get someone out here to take a look?  Maybe there is an actual law being broken.”


	2. There’s a New Sheriff in Town

 

The sheriff’s car slowed to a crawl and then stopped in front of the address the dispatcher had given.  Davos was a little confused about the nature of the complaint but the dispatcher had said that the man calling was agitated enough that she thought someone should go take a look.  He studied the double wide trailer.  Well kept, with a nice wooden deck for a porch.  Potted plants on the deck added some interest while a neat rock garden was the main focus of the yard.  The occupants cared about their home, while across the street you could have mistaken that property for a tenement in south Dallas.  Davos knew this was some sort of feud between neighbors and now he was beginning to get the picture. 

He gave a firm rap on the door and his breath caught for a moment when he was confronted by the man that opened it.  Davos was old enough to be comfortable with his sexuality but he couldn’t remember being this drawn to a man at first sight in ages, or maybe ever.  Davos had to concentrate to remember the reason he was there as he looked at the tall and thin but well built man, dark with thinning hair and incredibly sexy stubble on his jaw.  Their eyes met briefly and Davos was struck by the raw intensity of his gaze.  Quickly he spoke for fear his voice might fail.

“I’m Davos Seaworth, from the sheriff’s office.  I got a call that there was a problem at this address.”

“Stannis Baratheon, and this is Brienne Tarth.”

Removing his hat and stepping inside, Davos noticed for the first time a woman sitting at the small kitchen table.  His heart sank.  Was this a girlfriend?  The two didn’t act like a couple. 

“Miss Tarth and I are neighbors and we would like to file a complaint against the Targaryens who live across the street.”

Davos felt a twinge of relief.  Immediately, he mentally kicked himself as he pulled out his little black notebook.  He was on the job.  It was unprofessional to have designs on a complainant.  Besides, the guy could turn out to be a real looney bird.  Still, he could lose himself in those dark blue eyes if he wasn’t careful.

“Give me the details,” Davos instructed.  Taking copious notes, he patiently captured all the pertinent information.  When he was finished he regarded the two neighbors and cleared his throat.

“What does the office manager say?”

“She doesn’t think they are in violation of their lease,” Stannis answered.

“I don’t think she wants to do anything about it.  Mel doesn’t like confrontation,” Brienne added.

“Not many people have a desire to confront Tywin Lannister.”

“Do you know him?”

Davos met Stannis’ eyes again and he quickly looked to Brienne.  Why did he feel so self-conscious?  He was much too old to entertain a school boy crush.  He was alternately relieved and disappointed that he and Stannis weren’t alone. 

“I know of him,” he carefully explained.  “Tywin Lannister was a powerful man.   Once he owned the largest bank in the county.”

“You’re kidding,” Brienne scoffed.  “So why does he live here and not in a mansion in town?”

“There was an accident.  Tywin was driving and his wife and two year old son were killed.  Gossip was that he had been drinking, but that was never proved.  He wasn’t the same after that.  It was the crash that left him blind.  If he didn’t drink before, he started and never stopped.  He lost the bank, his house, savings, pretty much everything.  I guess at some point he moved in with his daughter and son in-law.”

Stannis and Brienne were quiet for a moment.  Davos wondered if they felt sorry for the man.  He hadn’t injected the rest of what he had heard into the story, that Tywin Lannister had been and always would be a ruthless bastard.  It wasn’t his job to spread gossip.  Finally, Davos offered a sheepish smile. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think there is anything I can do if the land-lord won’t take action.”

“But what about the environmental pollution?”  Stannis fervently countered.

“The amounts that you described are not sufficient to warrant an investigation.  If you were within city limits you could call code enforcement, but out here there aren’t many regulations.”

Davos hated that he had to disappoint Stannis.  He _really_ did not want to disappoint this man.  There would be little hope now of getting to know him better off duty.

“Thank you for coming, Sheriff Seaworth.  We are sorry to have wasted your time.”  Stannis offered his hand and Davos took it, a ripple of warmth running up the length of his arm from the tips of his fingers.  Was it his imagination or did Stannis prolong the contact a moment longer than necessary?

“Davos, please,” he corrected, offering his hand to Brienne.  “It wasn’t a waste of time.  At least you’ve alerted me to the problem.  If anything else happens we’ll have the information on file.  Let me give you my card.”  He handed it to Stannis and this time when their eyes met he let his gaze linger a moment. 

“Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

~~~

 “My god he has the hots for you too!”  Brienne teased after Davos had left.

“What are you implying?!” Stannis choked, his face turning a dark shade of red.  “How could you possibly think that?”

“Whoa, calm down.  I take it back.”  Brienne held her hands up in mock surrender.  “I need to be going anyway, my shift starts in an hour.  I’ll see you later.”  As she opened the door, she muttered under her breath loudly enough for Stannis to make out, “It was just rather obvious.”

Stannis stared after her, horrified and yet strangely elated.  He had never actually come to terms with the fact that he had a sexual preference for men.  He had always suppressed such feelings.  Not because he was homophobic, but rather because that lifestyle didn’t fit with what he’d had in mind for his future.  Being a Baratheon, he had been expected to marry well and produce an heir.  Growing up in the shadow of his older brother Robert, a most definite homophobe, hadn’t made it any easier.  He had long suspected that his younger brother, Renly was gay, but if he was, he kept any such proclivities private as well and the two had never been close enough to have a conversation about so personal a matter. 

After he had married Selyse, he thought he had succeeded in stifling any longings he might have once entertained.  He had made a vow to be faithful to his wife and he didn’t intend to break it with another woman or man.  Unfortunately, as time passed it became obvious that neither he nor Selyse were satisfied with the state of their marriage.  Though they may have been fond of each other in the beginning, they had never really been in love.  Sex soon became a duty that he was expected to perform.  He began to avoid going to bed until after he was certain that she was asleep.  Intercourse became more infrequent and arguments became commonplace.  As a means of escape he threw himself into his work and raising their daughter.  Selyse looked to find satisfaction outside of their marriage. She didn’t bother to hide it from him and in fact seemed to rejoice in throwing it in his face. He would come home to find empty condom wrappers in the trash and rumpled sheets on the bed that they shared. 

Losing his job had been his final failure as a husband.  Selyse immediately filed for divorce.  He remained strangely calm throughout the entire process of legal battles both domestic and professional.   A paralyzing numbness had enveloped him.  He was incapable of thinking about the immediate future much less to entertain thoughts of what he would do after it was all over.  Now, months later he found himself here and he wasn’t sure he was ready for another relationship, especially one with a man. 

On the other hand, Stannis had to admit that he had genuinely liked the plain spoken sheriff.  Davos was ruggedly handsome with a salt and pepper beard and the most expressive face.  Stannis felt as if he could trust the man, and trust did not come easily to him.  He realized he was still clutching the card that Davos had given him.  He was contemplating the consequences of making a call when he heard Shireen drive up.  Suddenly he felt a new attack of anxiety clawing at his gut.  How could he ever explain to Shireen? 

Stannis shoved the card hastily into the pocket of his jeans as Shireen bounced up the front steps and into the living room. 

“Hey, Dad.  How was your day?”  She kissed his cheek before tossing her backpack onto the nearest chair and heading into the kitchen.  “Did your visit with Mel go okay?”

“Miss Melisandre.  Yes, fine.” 

Stannis studied his daughter as she began to tell him about her day, only half listening.  She still looked so young to him even though she was sixteen.  He didn’t like to think that she even knew about sex at all.  He assumed that she and her mother had had the necessary discussion on the topic.  Did she even have a clue about same sex relationships?  He had no idea how, or even if he should broach the subject. 

“Here, let me do that.”  He offered as she began getting pans out to start dinner.  “I’ve been at home all day.  I should be the one to cook.”

“No offense but I’m not in the mood for mac-n-cheese and baloney sandwiches again.”  Shireen laughed.

Stannis lips curled in a half smile, an expression reserved solely for his daughter.  “Fair enough.  Why don’t we order pizza then?”

“Really?”  Shireen couldn’t hide her elation.  “Can I go over to the Starks after we eat?  They have Xbox.”

“Will Mrs. Stark be home?”

“Yes.”

“Then you have my permission as long as you’re home by 9:00 pm.”

“Thanks Dad, you’re the best!”  Shireen exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a quick hug before grabbing the cell phone.  “What do you want on your pizza?”

For a brief moment Stannis felt content.

 


	3. No Trespassing

 

Davos leaned back with his feet propped up on his desk scrutinizing the crossword that he had been working for the last hour.  “A five letter word for _destiny_ ; starts with K,” he said to no one in particular.

“Karma,” replied a female voice from the other room.

“I wasn’t asking.  I was just thinking aloud,” Davos called out.

“Well think quieter then.” 

Walda Frey, the dispatcher, was the only other occupant of the cramped office.  Benjen Stark, the one additional officer of the small force was at a law enforcement conference in Austin and would not return until Friday, not that he was needed.  There had not been a call in over two hours.  The jurisdiction that they served was a small sparsely populated area.  Unless there was a demand from the surrounding county, business was usually slow.  Davos couldn’t complain though.  He was grateful to have a job that got him outdoors and among the people now and again.  He enjoyed meeting people, hearing their problems and trying to help.  Sometimes at the end of the day he felt as if he had made a difference, like the time that he had rescued the toddler from the storm drain during a flash flood.  Other times things were slow.

“An eleven letter word for _crush_ ; starts with an, I,” he read more softly this time. 

Staring blankly at the puzzle for a moment he finally tossed the paper on his desk in frustration.  It was no use trying to keep his mind occupied.  He couldn’t stop thinking about Stannis and the fact that he hadn’t called in over a week.  Letting his feet drop to the floor, he pulled out his cell and checked again for messages.  After the first couple of days he still had hope that Stannis might call.  The parting look on his face, had held promise, or at least Davos had convinced himself that it had.   After several more excruciatingly tedious days had passed, he had developed a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  He had begun to entertain the idea that Stannis wasn’t interested. 

Stannis Baratheon.  Davos had done some checking.  He was from the wealthy family that had been prominently featured on the news about the oil spill in the Gulf.  He should have guessed from Stannis’ incongruous appearance that the man was something more than the typical west side trailer park resident.  The expensive ostrich skin boots and leather belt did not mesh with the cheap T-shirt and well-worn jeans.  According to reports, Stannis had been cleared of any wrongdoing which validated Davos’ initial impression of him.  Davos couldn’t believe that Stannis had a corrupt bone in his body, and he had always been an excellent judge of character.  He had to be in his line of work. 

None of this altered the situation.  He felt an attraction that Stannis obviously did not reciprocate.  So why couldn’t he just let it go?  Since his divorce ten years ago, he had dated several men, but the relationships had been casual.  This had made it easy to be discreet.  Davos was certain that his coworkers had no knowledge of his sexual orientation.  Well, he was sure of Benjen at least; Walda was pretty shrewd.  If Walda sensed anything, she had kept it to herself.  Anyway, it had made no difference because he had never met anyone that he could envision being seriously involved with until now.  He couldn’t just let it go.  He felt that he would be making a mistake that he would regret for a long time, and he put a lot of stock in feelings. 

Davos was startled by the sound of voices in the outer room.  He recognized Stannis’ voice at once.  He felt an instant surge of anxiety mixed with excitement which quickly gave way to concern as he realized that Stannis sounded upset.

“I don’t understand why you can’t just tell Sheriff Seaworth that I’m here to see him.”

“Please, sir.  Tell me what the problem is and I’ll find out whether he can see you or not.  The Sheriff is a busy man and can’t be bothered with…”

“Bothered?!”  Stannis was on the verge of shouting.  “He’s a public servant isn’t he?  It is his _job_ to be bothered…”

Davos chose that moment to make an appearance and rescue his dispatcher from further confrontation. 

“It’s alright, Walda.  I know him.”  He smiled at her apologetically as Stannis attempted to subdue her with his triumphant gaze.  “We can talk in here.”  Davos motioned Stannis into his office and noticed Walda’s heavily tinted eyebrow arch with interest as he shut the door behind them.

Davos couldn’t help beaming now that the man he had been daydreaming about moments before was standing in front of him. 

“What brings you by?” 

His smile fell when Stannis produced a document and thrust it in his face.  Apparently this visit was official and not personal.

“A restraining order!”  Stannis snapped, visibly upset.  “It seems that Tywin has a son, Jaime Lannister, who is an attorney in Weatherford.  Some assistant from his law practice served me an hour ago.”

Davos reluctantly took the document from Stannis and began to look it over.  Holding it close and squinting, then at arm’s length, he finally cleared his throat, and with a sigh of resignation, he pulled a pair of reading glasses from his pocket.  If Stannis thought less of him because of his infirmity, his face gave no sign.  He studied the document carefully for a few moments before quickly removing the offensive readers from his nose and pocketing them.

“This is a temporary order issued by a judge.  You are to remain at least fifty feet from Tywin and his domicile and you are also not to harass him about the condition of his property.  It looks legal to me, Stannis.  Of course it is only temporary until the judge has time to review the case, which may take a few days.  Most likely the judge will throw it out at that time.  I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Not worry about it?!  But I haven’t done anything wrong!  I’m the one who should be taking legal action!”  Stannis clenched his jaw tightly and Davos watched in fascination as the muscle went taut and began to twitch.

Davos calmly handed the document back to Stannis.  He was beginning to believe that the man was in a perpetual state of frustration.  Indignation was a look that was not altogether unattractive on Stannis.  It was the intensity in his eyes that drew him in.  Davos began to wonder what it would take to get Stannis to relax and the thought brought an instant flush to his cheeks.  Quickly he focused his mind back on the matter at hand.  This wasn’t such a bad situation after all.  Stannis had come to him first, when he might just as easily have sought advice from a friend or an attorney.  Davos decided to take that as encouragement.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but please just listen.”  Davos sat on the edge of his desk and smiled reassuringly.  He motioned for Stannis to take a chair, but Stannis shook his head and remained standing, pacing at irregular intervals. 

“You are technically in the right.  I personally believe that your position is valid.  Legally, however, there isn’t anything you can do.”  Stannis seemed about to protest until Davos held up his hand to silence him. 

“It’s like the time I lived in an apartment complex in town.  My upstairs neighbors had a fondness for salsa music.  All hours of the day and night I listened to dancing feet on the ceiling and blaring horns.  I tried talking to them.  I reported them to the landlord a couple of times.  In the end I purchased a good pair of earplugs and formed a new appreciation for salsa.  Later I moved out and rented a house.  What I’m trying to say is that it wasn’t worth my time and energy becoming…”  _Don’t say obsessed_.  “…so invested in the eccentricities of my neighbors.”

As Davos finished, he realized that Stannis had stopped pacing and was staring at him curiously, as if he had a scrap of food stuck in his beard.  The effect was unnerving.  He felt a twinge of anxiety and hoped he hadn’t gone too far.

“You can actually hear the activities of your neighbors that clearly in an apartment?”  Stannis asked in all seriousness.

Davos burst out laughing and immediately regretted it when he observed Stannis’ look of embarrassment. 

“No, don’t think I’m laughing at you!  I’m not!  I’m laughing at myself.  I should have realized that someone from a wealthy family such as yours probably has never lived in a cramped apartment.  That was a terrible analogy!”

“No, it wasn’t.  Your point is completely valid.  I’m probably overreacting,” Stannis admitted, rather reluctantly.  Slowly he folded the document that was still in his hand and tucked it into his back pocket. 

Davos noted with relief that he appeared much calmer, but a sense of resignation, or maybe even melancholy had overtaken him.  He suspected that Stannis was troubled by more than just this petty feud with Tywin Lannister.  It could not have been easy moving from a mansion to a trailer park in the span of a few months.  Reminding him of his family history probably had not helped the situation.  He had also drawn attention to the vast differences in their respective backgrounds, which did nothing to further his cause as a potential love interest.  Davos wanted to kick himself.

“You know if you ever want to talk.”  Davos’ held his breath as Stannis regarded him intently.  “We could go for a drink sometime after work.”  Did Stannis realize what he was asking?  Davos felt confident that he did.  It wasn’t his imagination; he detected desire in those penetrating eyes, and maybe a trace of panic. 

“You have my number.”

Davos felt an eternity pass before Stannis finally looked away. 

Awkwardly Stannis muttered, “I should go.”  Gripping the doorknob tightly, as if it were the only thing keeping him from being pulled into a vortex, Stannis paused for a long moment with his back to Davos and softly added, “Thank you Davos.”

There was a hint of finality in the way that he said it that Davos did not want to contemplate.

~~~ 

Two weeks later.

 

“Eviction?  I can’t believe it!”

“Mel told me herself.  It seems that Rhaegar is behind on the rent and not for the first time.” 

Brienne was standing next to Stannis under the shade of the carport savoring her coffee.  Stannis took pleasure in the fact that Brienne preferred his coffee over that served by the local retailers.  She claimed that nobody made it as strong as he did.  This morning she wore a smug expression upon surprising him with gossip.  He was usually the first to know anything that happened in their community, either because he had seen it for himself staring out the window all day or because Shireen had filled him in.  This news had been shocking to him and more than a little disturbing.

“She doesn’t want to do it obviously, but times are tough and she needs the money too.”

“I simply wanted the Targaryens to maintain the appearance of their property.”  Stannis couldn’t help but feel ashamed as he pictured a pregnant woman, her children and blind father in a homeless shelter. 

“I didn’t want them to be evicted.”

“This has nothing to do with you, Stannis.  This is all on Rhaegar.”

“I don’t understand.  Doesn’t Rhaegar make a good living as a truck driver?”

“Yes, but there are rumors that he spends it pretty fast.  I’ve heard that Rhaegar has at least one woman that he shacks up with on one of his routes.  Maintaining two households can get expensive.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.  He is married with children and a baby on the way.”

“Don’t look so shocked, Stannis; it happens.

Stannis realized this would explain why Cersei seemed angry all the time.  He suddenly felt sorry for her, raising two children and caring for a disabled parent essentially on her own.  It couldn’t be easy for her.  He wondered why, if Tywin had a son that was an attorney, and probably well off financially, had he moved in with Cersei.  Perhaps Cersei was the only one who would take him.

“Does Cersei know about her husband?”

“Yes.  Catelyn Stark told me that Cersei used to be downright friendly.  When Ned was killed in that construction site accident, Cersei brought her a casserole.”  Seeing Stannis’ look of confusion Brienne explained, “It’s what people do when someone dies, Stannis.  They bring food.”

Stannis recalled when he was young and his parents had died.  He remembered the long buffet table at Storm’s End, their house on the Gulf.  The house had been full of visitors most of whom he didn’t recognize. 

“Yes.  I suppose they do.”

“Anyway, she even offered to help take care of the children.  Then about a year ago, Cersei started keeping to herself and not speaking to anyone.  It seems that she found out that Rhaegar had gotten drunk and made a pass at Sansa Stark.  Everyone was talking about it behind her back and Cersei couldn’t deal with the embarrassment.”

“Sansa Stark is barely older than Shireen!”  Stannis was appalled.

“I know that she’s over eighteen, but just.  Rhaegar has a reputation for liking young women.  He used to be a football star in school.  I think it’s an adoration thing.  He would have gone to college on a full scholarship if he hadn’t blown out his knee.”

The two were disturbed from their conversation by the sound of raised voices inside the trailer across the road.  Suddenly the door burst open and Cersei stormed out with a purse slung over one shoulder.  She continued to march down the road without a look in their direction.  The door remained ajar and after several minutes it was clear that no one inside was going to close it.

“I wonder where she’s headed?”  Brienne questioned.

“Well I can hardly ask her since I have a restraining order filed against me.  If you want to know you’ll have to find out for yourself.”

“It was a rhetorical question, Stannis.  I didn’t expect you to know the answer.  Besides, the restraining order was rescinded two weeks ago.  You are the only one who continues to bring it up.”

“I’m worried that it could be re-filed.  I’m thinking about calling Davos to see what he thinks.”

Brienne offered a wry smile.  “I think you should call Davos too.  You talk about him a lot.” 

Stannis scowled.  He was about to reply when they both noticed that Tywin Lannister was standing in the open doorway.  Although he must have been the one arguing with Cersei minutes before, he appeared unruffled as usual dressed in a crisp linen shirt.  Somehow, he detected his two neighbors across the road.

“Don’t think that I am unaware that you had a hand in causing Melisandre to serve that eviction notice, Mr. Baratheon.  We aren’t planning on moving out anytime soon, so I would caution you not to celebrate just yet.”

“I had nothing to do with it, Tywin,” Stannis snapped as Brienne looked at him and silently mouthed, _how does he do that?_

“I would remind you that my son is an attorney and there are other means of compelling you to cease your campaign of harassment.”

“I’m not harassing-”

“Good day, Mister Baratheon.  Miss Tarth,” Tywin interrupted dismissively before returning inside and shutting the door firmly behind him.

“I didn’t like the sound of that.”  Brienne dumped the last of her now cold coffee on the ground and handed Stannis her cup.

 


	4. Breaking the Law

Two days later.

 

Davos stared at the clock, willing it to move faster.  His shift would be over in thirty minutes.  Benjen was already in the outer office chatting with Walda about all the fun he’d had at the bar the previous Saturday night.  Davos had excused himself to catch up on paperwork, but truthfully he wasn’t in the mood to make small talk.  He had been in a real funk lately.  He should have been over Stannis by now.  Mooning over a man who showed no interest this long was verging on obsession.  He needed to snap out of it for the sake of his own sanity.  He’d even thought of driving over to the trailer park the other day, just to check up on him.  Thankfully, his pride wouldn’t allow him to be that pathetic.  He was finishing up the last of his filing when he was startled by a phone ringing.  He grabbed for his cell before realizing it was the office phone.  He heard Walda repeating the required script.

“Yes sir.  What is the nature of the emergency?  Can I get your name and address?” 

Then more loudly she directed the information to Davos, “A call coming in from Mineral Wells trailer park.  Tywin Lannister says a man is attempting to break into his residence and assault him.  Says the man’s name is Stannis Baratheon and he’s a neighbor.  Doesn’t appear to be armed.”

“I’m on my way!” Davos shouted, moving quickly.

“Don’t you want the address?”  He heard her shout after him but he was already out the door.

Davos slammed the car to a halt in front of Stannis’ trailer.  Stannis was sitting on his front steps, elbows propped on his knees and chin resting on his clasped hands.  He appeared calm, almost contemplative, staring vacantly at the trailer across the road.  Davos sensed that something was seriously wrong as he carefully approached.  He crouched down, attempting to look Stannis in the eyes, but Stannis appeared almost catatonic, ignoring Davos completely.

“Stannis?  Do you want to tell me what happened?”  Davos coaxed, trying not to betray the anxiety he was feeling.  He received no response.

“Sheriff?  If you would be so kind as to take my statement, I wish to have that man arrested,” Tywin Lannister called out loudly from the doorway of his trailer, his daughter standing behind him.

Davos cringed.  He feared that this was not going to be pleasant.

“I’ll be right back,” Davos assured Stannis before walking over to the Targaryen home.  Immediately he noticed that the storm door was hanging by a single hinge and the aluminum panel at the bottom was severely dented.  The wood around the door jamb was splintered as well.

“What seems to be the trouble?” 

“Stannis Baratheon nearly kicked down my door and would have assaulted me had he succeeded.  Furthermore, he made threats to my life.  I demand that you arrest him.”  Tywin’s manner was not one of a man who was afraid, but rather one who was quite pleased with himself.  Cersei looked as if she wanted to make herself invisible.  Somewhere inside the trailer he heard a child crying.

Davos looked directly at Cersei, who refused to meet his gaze.  Her face was flushed at her hair appeared hastily pinned up in a bun.  The woman radiated stress, as if she had reached the limits of her coping skills.  “Is your account of events the same as your father’s?”

Cersei nodded curtly, but remained silent.

“Do either of you have any idea what could have caused Stannis to behave in such a hostile manner?”

“The man is unbalanced.”  Tywin’s tone was cold, and although Davos could smell alcohol on his breath, his words were clearly enunciated.  “You’ve been called here before, so I’m certain that you are aware that he is obsessed with my-”

“He called CPS.”  Cersei interjected so quickly that Davos wasn’t certain that he had heard her correctly.

“What did you say?”

“Cersei, please go inside.  I’ll take care of this matter,” Tywin admonished sharply causing Cersei to counter with a look that verged on contempt.

“No,” Davos ordered.  “I want to hear what she has to say.  Do you have something to tell me, Mrs. Targaryen?”

“Child protective services,” Cersei pronounced the words deliberately, eyes flashing at her father.  “Daddy reported Stannis for abuse.  I don’t like him, but I suppose he doesn’t deserve that.  I’m sick and tired of grown men behaving like children!”   She turned abruptly and disappeared in the general direction from which the crying was emanating.

“You can clearly see the damage done to my property,” Tywin continued, ignoring his daughter’s outburst.  “Arrest him, or I will contact the state police.”

Davos felt his temper rising, but he was used to dealing with unreasonable people.  Calmly he replied, “I’ll take him in for questioning of course.  The state authorities won’t respond to a complaint of this nature so I wouldn’t bother calling them.  I suggest that you go back inside and we’ll talk again after I’ve spoken with Stannis.”

Retracing his steps across the gravel road, Davos returned to Stannis, who hadn’t moved.

“Stannis!” he said sharply, trying to get him to snap out of it.  Stannis sat up and slowly raised his eyes to Davos’ face but still made to effort to move.  He wondered if Stannis didn’t trust himself not to become enraged again.  Davos was careful to keep himself between Stannis and Tywin, just in case.

“Stand up, please.”  After an eternity, Stannis complied.  With his back to Tywin, Davos glanced over his shoulder and noted that the man was still in the doorway.  The impression that he was being watched by a blind man made the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention.

Mentally he steeled himself for what he was about to do.  Without warning Davos spun Stannis around and pinned his arms behind his back, handcuffing his wrists in one deft move.  Stannis tensed his shoulders and for a moment Davos thought that he was going to struggle but thankfully he did not. 

“Sorry about the handcuffs, police procedure,” he said loudly. “Come on, get in the car.” 

Stannis cooperated silently as Davos placed him into the back seat of the cruiser and shut the door. 

“I’ll come by tomorrow morning to take your statement,” he called to Tywin.

~~~

Storm clouds rumbled ominously in the distance as Davos removed his hat and slid behind the wheel of the police cruiser.   Shutting the door, he turned to Stannis who now wore an expression of utter exasperation.  It felt strange talking to him through the cage but it couldn’t be helped.  He silently cursed himself for having to treat Stannis in such a manner, but he was trying hard to maintain a standard of professional detachment when all he wanted was to put his arms around the man.

“I cuffed you because Tywin expected me to, but you aren’t under arrest.  I’m hoping that this display of authority will satisfy his appetite for vengeance.  It will be better for you if he doesn’t involve attorneys.  I’m going to drive you somewhere so you can cool off and tell me your side of the story.  I’ll bring you home later.  Understood?”

Stannis stared at him dejectedly and nodded, but still didn’t speak.  Davos drove away, watching him in the rearview mirror.   He picked up the radio and called dispatch to let Walda know that he had finished with the Lannister call and was going off duty.  The wind started to pick up and the late evening sky was darkening quickly as the two men rode in silence for the next fifteen minutes.  Davos drove down several country roads before their journey ended at a rocky wash.  He often drove out here when he needed to think.  Here they would have privacy.  Davos stopped the car and got out just in time to be pelted with rain.  Quickly he jumped into the back seat beside Stannis.

“Have you cooled off yet?” Davos asked hopefully, running a hand through his wet hair to shake off some of the water.

He was tremendously relieved when Stannis finally answered. 

“Yes.  I stopped being angry almost immediately after realizing that I was behaving like a complete idiot, kicking the door and shouting obscenities.” 

Stannis let out a deep sigh and rested his head against the back seat, staring up at the roof of the sheriff’s car. 

“I should never have lost my temper.  I did exactly what Tywin expected of me.”  Suddenly he looked at Davos and his eyes narrowed, “Shouldn’t you read me my rights before I start to confess?”

Davos attempted to disguise the laugh that escaped his throat as a cough.  He didn’t want Stannis to think he was laughing at him, but he was beginning to find Stannis’ constant state of suspicion somewhat adorable. 

“I told you, you aren’t under arrest; we are simply having a conversation.”

“That is exactly what the detective says on television just before eliciting a confession which lands the serial killer in prison.”

“I’m not a detective and this isn’t _Law and Order_.  I’m taking it for granted that you are not a serial killer.”  Davos said the last with what he hoped was an endearing smile and was gratified when Stannis’ lips twitched slightly in response.

“Cersei told me what happened.  I can’t say that I blame you.”

“Cersei told you that Tywin called CPS?”  Stannis appeared genuinely surprised.  “I wouldn’t have expected that.”

“She did.  Tywin acted on his own, she clearly did not approve.  CPS was required to check out the complaint, but I’m sure that they quickly realized it was a false report.  I’ll call them tomorrow if you like.”

“I appreciate your offer, but that won’t be necessary.  A case worker showed up and interviewed me.  Thankfully, Shireen is with her mother this weekend.  Selyse is an attorney, so she took care of everything when the case worker called her.  After the interview was over, I started thinking of how Shireen would have reacted had she been home and then I just lost control.”

“I can understand.  I have kids too, three sons.  Tywin Lannister is a bastard,” Davos said the last with conviction.

Stannis appeared to consider Davos’ words but the look of embarrassment on his face remained.  “Are you certain that I haven’t caused trouble for you?  What will happen if you don’t arrest me?”

“It was a storm door and a piece of wood.  Damaging property of such little value is a misdemeanor.  If you agree to pay for the damages there is no reason to file charges.  I won’t get in trouble, but I appreciate your concern.”  Davos’ tone was reassuring but Stannis seemed unconvinced.

 “I suppose I’ll have to ask Selyse for the money.”  Stannis closed his eyes and grimaced.  “Another failure to add to her list.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, what did you do before your oil company went bankrupt?”

“No, I don’t mind.”  Stannis trained his gaze upward once again, and Davos wondered if he was avoiding making eye contact.  “I was responsible for the financial side of the business.  I was an accountant.”

“Still are, aren’t you?  You could get another job.”

“Not here.  My reputation has been damaged beyond repair.”

“But you’re an accountant,” Davos insisted.  “You could do taxes or something couldn’t you?  People always need help with taxes.  I could use some help with my taxes.”  He grinned encouragingly and he felt Stannis relax a bit.  Their eyes met and this time Stannis actually smiled, a real smile, which transformed his face completely causing Davos’ breath to catch in his throat.  They stayed like that, unmoving for an eternity, eyes exploring each other’s faces and Davos felt his insides melt.

“Davos?”

_Yes, anything, yes, just please want what I want!_ Davos heard a voice inside himself shout loudly enough that he was certain Stannis could hear.

“Do you have the key? I think my arms have fallen asleep.”

“Key?” Davos was momentarily at a loss and then he remembered. “Shit, the handcuffs!  Stannis, I’m so sorry!  Why didn’t you say something earlier?”  He fumbled at his belt and nearly dropped the small key in the seat before Stannis turned his back and he was able to release his hands.  Davos watched as Stannis rubbed his arms in relief, attempting to restore circulation.

“You’re injured.”

Stannis studied his right hand, flexing the fingers in front of him, the knuckles swollen and bruised.  “I must have punched the door frame.  One of the more foolish mistakes I’ve made.”

Without thinking, Davos took Stannis’ injured hand and held it, caressing the bruised flesh with his thumb, encouraged when Stannis didn’t pull away.  They were sitting close together now and Davos could feel the warmth of Stannis leg touching his own.

“You didn’t call me.”  The words slipped out before Davos could stop them.  He didn’t know if he meant it as a question or an accusation but his voice was thick with emotion.

He was aware of the rain drumming heavily on the roof of the car as he waited awkwardly for Stannis to answer.

Stannis stared at his boots as if the answer were written on them.  Finally, his words tumbled out in a jumble.  “My daughter, she doesn’t know.  Besides, I’ve never really…”

Davos cradled Stannis’ face with one hand and coaxed his chin up, forcing eye contact.  His eyes were impossibly dark and luminous at the same time.  If he were going to drown then so be it.

“Damn it!”  Davos growled under his breath before capturing Stannis’ mouth with his own, much more roughly than he’d intended.  He needed him to recognize how much he wanted him, how much he wanted this.  He pressed Stannis back against the seat, eliciting a low moan which caused him to deepen the kiss.  Davos felt Stannis tense for a brief moment before he yielded completely, slipping his arms around Davos’ waist, pulling him closer.  Stannis kissed him back fiercely, his teeth pulling at Davos’ lower lip and Davos felt himself harden against Stannis’ thigh.  He couldn’t remember a time when his body had responded with such intensity to another human being.  Davos realized that he was about to lose any modicum of control he had left.

“I want you.”  Davos pressed his mouth against Stannis’ ear, delivering a heated murmur.  His lips began to suck on Stannis’ earlobe and after lingering a moment moved to the spot on his neck just below and continued a downward path.   Davos’ tongue trailed behind to taste the skin at each point.   Stannis cursed under his breath as Davos grasped the waistband of his jeans and firmly began pulling them down over his hips, too aroused to bother with fastenings.

“Davos, wait!” 

Davos’ feverish brain took a few moments to process the sound of Stannis’ voice as he continued to kiss and lick his way down Stannis’ neck.  Surely he didn’t want him to stop.   He could feel the heat of Stannis’ body in response to his own, becoming more intense with every touch.  But something was wrong.  Finally he stilled, forced a couple of ragged breaths and attempted to gather himself before raising his head. 

“Not here.” Stannis’ voice was rough with desire as he choked out the words. 

Davos tried again to get his mind to work, which was nearly impossible as his eyes continued to caress Stannis’ body.  Stannis was leaning back against the seat breathing heavily, his face flushed and his jeans pulled low on his hips.  The prominent bulge at the front of his jeans announced the state of his arousal.  Davos found himself biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Get in the front.”  Davos ordered after a lengthy hesitation.  Stannis was right of course, they were in the back of a police car which was no place for them to consummate their relationship for the first time, especially for Stannis’ very first time.  Still, being the right thing to do didn’t make it any easier.  The rain continued a steady drizzle as they each made a dash for the front seat.  Davos didn’t trust himself to speak, or to look at Stannis as he got behind wheel.

“My place is close,” Davos growled, staring straight ahead and pressing on the accelerator hard enough to send wet gravel flying from beneath the spinning tires.


	5. The Post-Game Interview

Stannis woke to the sound of the shower running.  It took a few moments for him to remember where he was and for the events of the night before to become disentangled in his mind.  He was naked except for a sheet draped across his lower body.  Lazily, he pressed his face into the pillow, breathing in the comingled scents of sweat and sex and Davos.  Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax back into the bed for a moment.  He waited for the familiar feelings of embarrassment, regret and confusion to make an appearance but surprisingly he felt only contentment, both physical and emotional.  Stannis had been unsure of himself at first.  Never unsure about what he wanted, or that what he and Davos were doing was right, but that he might not be able to live up to Davos’ expectations.  He needn’t have worried.  Davos had been amazing, both sexually and emotionally.  He had never felt more desired or more sated by any other lover.  To say that the earth had moved was an understatement, the earth and some of the furniture.  Given his recent insight concerning the lack of privacy in apartment housing, he was relieved that Davos no longer lived in one.

Stannis sat up in bed and propped a pillow behind his back.  He wasn’t yet ready to leave this place of refuge and face the world again.  He felt perfectly comfortable here.  Although, he had to admit he was slightly nervous to speak to Davos the morning after.  He hoped that Davos had no regrets either.

“I see you’re awake.”

Stannis hadn’t heard the shower stop.  He felt his mouth go completely dry as he stared at Davos standing before him in nothing but a towel draped low about his hips.  His muscular arms flexed as he dried his damp hair with another towel.  Stannis admired the mat of salt and pepper hair on his chest and allowed his eyes to follow the path of dark hair down his torso to where it disappeared under the white cotton cloth.  His body responded immediately with a pronounced erection which the thin sheet covering him did little to disguise.  He was astonished that he could become aroused again so easily after all that had transpired just a few hours earlier.  It seemed that once unleashed after years of suppression his libido was no longer his to command.

Davos disappeared into the bathroom once again, speaking loudly enough for Stannis to hear over running water as he brushed his teeth.  “I have to get to work, but you can stay here as long as you like.  In fact, I would love it if you were here when I came home.  We could grab some dinner.”

Stannis quickly concluded that his arousal wasn’t going to dissipate anytime soon.  He felt like a schoolboy with a boner as he tried to think of something else besides Davos’ body.  He attempted to contemplate the Rangers starting spring training, but only ended up picturing Davos naked in the locker room.  As much as he wanted to continue where they had left off last night, Davos needed to get to work.

“Seeing as I don’t have transportation, I suppose I can stay,” he answered, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.  He hastily placed a pillow over his lap as Davos returned, still clad in the towel, unwittingly determined to torture him.

“I forgot.  Do you want me to drop you somewhere on my way?  I can take you home if you’d like.”

Stannis’ tried to think of how he might stall.  The thought of putting on jeans at the moment made him cringe.

Davos grinned.  “By the way, in case you had any doubts, you were incredible last night.”  Raising an eyebrow he added suggestively, “And you appear to be ready for more.  Did you really think you were fooling anyone with that pillow?”

“My condition is entirely your fault,” Stannis complained.  Why was Davos smiling?  How could he find this situation even remotely humorous?

Davos grabbed the pillow from Stannis and tossed it aside, followed by the sheet, leaving him completely exposed.  His eyes darkened as they devoured every inch of Stannis’ naked body.  His grin had faded and his expression had become something verging on predatory. 

“I can’t just leave you here like this.”

 “I thought you had to get to work.”  Stannis managed, still staring hungrily at Davos.

“I can be late.”  Davos whispered hoarsely, letting the towel drop to the floor.


	6. Enough is Enough

One month later

Stannis sat at the kitchen table tapping away on the keyboard.  He had taken Davos’ advice and started working from home offering a variety of accountant services, while he actively searched for full time employment.  He had let pride and depression get in the way of moving on with his life.  Davos had made him feel good about himself for the first time in years and he finally felt ready to make a fresh start.  Now he could actually afford DSL at home.  In fact Stannis had to admit that even though he had high standards, there wasn’t much in his life that he could find fault with at the moment.  He and Davos continued to see each other as often as possible although they weren’t exactly out as a couple, except among friends.  Most people in town didn’t care about such things, but Davos was worried about his job.  Also, Stannis had yet to tell Shireen and he still had not thought of the right words.

He was interrupted from his work by someone banging incessantly on the storm door.  Irritated by the unannounced visitor, Stannis opened it to find young Aegon Targaryen standing in front of him.  He thought the boy was about ten years old.  At the moment he looked to be on the verge of tears.

“Mister, can you come over and help?  Rhaenys is crying and won’t stop and grandpa won’t wake up!”  Not waiting for an answer he grabbed Stannis’ arm and attempted to pull him out the door.

“Wait, just a minute, boy.  Where is your mother?”

“I don’t know!  She’s gone and I don’t know where she went!”  The boy was practically wailing now.  Stannis had no choice but to go with him and assess the situation.  He hoped that Tywin Lannister didn’t decide to report him for trespassing.

Upon entering the trailer Stannis indeed heard a child crying loudly somewhere in the back.  Tywin Lannister was lying on the sofa with an empty vodka bottle on the floor nearby.  Stannis noted that he was breathing, but must have been passed out cold.

“How long has your mother been gone?”  Stannis questioned as the boy followed him into a back bedroom where he found the wailing girl still in her play pen.  He picked her up and attempted to comfort her, but his sense of smell told him that most likely she was in need of a diaper change.  He’d dealt with this when Shireen was young but then she was his own child.  He had no desire to change the soiled diaper of one of Rhaegar Targaryen’s offspring.

“I don’t know.  She was here when I went to bed but I haven’t seen her this morning.”  Aegon seemed calmer now that a responsible adult was present.

“Is your father around?”

“No, he’s on the road.”

Rhaenys’ tantrum continued and Aegon offered helpfully, “She likes it when momma sings to her. You could try that.”

Stannis shot the boy a withering look. 

“I don’t sing.”  Looking around for a diaper bag, he asked, “Do you know where the front office is?  Do you know Miss Melisandre?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Go and bring her here.  Tell her Stannis wants her to come and stay with you and Rhaenys while I try to find your mother.”  Rhaenys let out an especially piercing shriek.  “Hurry!”

Thirty minutes later, Stannis watched as Davos pulled up in the sheriff’s car.  Mel was singing softly to a newly changed Rhaenys while the child sucked contentedly from a sippy cup.

“I’ll keep you informed, Melisandre.  Davos is trying to get in touch with Rhaegar,” Stannis called as he walked to the car.

Davos was leaning against the driver’s door when Stannis greeted him.  The sight of him in his uniform still caused a quiver of excitement in Stannis’ belly, despite the circumstances.  Unable to greet him with a public kiss, Stannis made do with a handshake, giving Davos’ fingers a lingering squeeze before letting go. 

“Have you had any success?”

“Rhaegar is in Little Rock.  I’m hoping he’s on his way home but it will take him at least ten hours to get here.  In the meantime, I did some checking on Cersei.”

“And?”

“Without a car, I knew that she either had to hitchhike or call a cab to leave.  If she hitchhiked we wouldn’t be able to trace her.  Fortunately, a local cab has a record of picking her up at the convenience store on the corner and dropping her at a motel in Weatherford.”

“Will you go talk to her?”

Davos frowned and took off his hat, slowing running a hand through his hair.  “Here’s the thing.” 

Stannis knew Davos well enough to realize that he didn’t want to give him the next bit of information.  He waited patiently for Davos to continue.  “If I get involved this becomes official and I would be required to call CPS.”

Stannis snorted, recognizing the irony of the situation.  “Technically she didn’t abandon the children, she left them with Tywin.”

“Yes, but she knew that Tywin is an alcoholic.  It becomes complicated.  Anyway, I think it best for the time being that I don’t make this official.  That means I can’t speak to Cersei, but someone else could.”

“Someone meaning me?  You’re joking.”  Stannis stared at him in disbelief, seeing that he was entirely serious.

“An alternative would be for you to stay here with Tywin and the kids and maybe Melisandre can talk to her.”

Stannis thought of Tywin waking up.  It did not promise to be a pleasant scene.  He contemplated the lesser of the two evils.  After several long minutes he finally gave in. 

“I’ll go.”

~~~

Twenty minutes later Stannis was knocking on the door of room ten at the Happy Valley Motel located off the service road of Interstate 30 West.  Davos waited in the car parked outside the office.  After knocking for a full minute and receiving no answer, Stannis called out, “Cersei, it’s Stannis.  I’m here to speak with you about your children.” 

After another long silence the door finally opened.  The sunlight illuminated Cersei, dark circles evident under her eyes.  She looked as if she hadn’t slept in days.  She stared at Stannis, showing no interest in his presence before disappearing into the room, leaving the door open.  Stannis took that as an invitation to follow her inside.  He shut the door behind them and immediately opened the curtains to allow light into the darkened room.  The décor was a mishmash of styles from the last four decades and the air smelled of stale cigarette smoke.  He hoped he wouldn’t be here long.  Cersei sat on the bed, staring at the wall.  Stannis noticed a bottle of vodka on the nightstand.

“You haven’t been drinking?” Stannis demanded accusingly.

“Why shouldn’t I?  Daddy loves it so much, more than himself, more than his family,” Cersei snapped.

“You’re pregnant.  It might harm the baby.”

“Oh, yes.  I must take care of the baby.  I must take care of the children, of Daddy.  Who is going to take care of me?”

Stannis was at a loss.  He wasn’t good at this.  He would have said that her husband should take care of her, but he knew that would be the wrong thing to say.  Cersei was clearly distraught.  He wished Davos was here instead.  He remained silent but took a seat gingerly on the end of the bed a couple of feet from Cersei, wondering when the bedding had last been laundered, and stared at the same wall she was facing.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t expect an answer.”  Cersei seemed to alternate emotionally between anger and resignation.  “What do you do when your husband doesn’t love you anymore?  I tried to drink but I couldn’t.  I tried to run away, but only made it as far as this lousy motel.  I can’t even cry.  She rubbed at a reddened eye.  I’m all cried out.”  Instead her lips curled in a bitter smile and she emitted a chuckle that sounded more like a sob. 

Stannis was pleased to hear about the crying.  He’d experienced quite enough from the little girl.  He continued to try and think of comforting words to say.  Nothing came to mind.

Cersei closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  Suddenly her brows knitted with concern and she flooded Stannis with questions.

“How are the children?  You didn’t come all the way out here for nothing.  Why did they send you, of all people?  Did Daddy do something?”

Stannis did his best to explain.  “The children are fine.  Melisandre is watching them.  Aegon came to me for help, which is why I am involved.  Davos thought it best not to involve the authorities.  Tywin is, shall we say, asleep.  Rhaegar is on his way back from Little Rock.”

At the last Cersei raised an eyebrow but made no comment.  “I’ll go back peacefully.  I knew I couldn’t stay forever.  I just needed a break.”

Stannis had been in her home for about fifteen minutes and even in that brief span he could empathize with her.  Oddly, after listening to her, Stannis decided that he and Cersei might actually have something in common.  It seemed to him that they were both proud individuals who valued honesty.  He had been in a similarly desperate emotional position not long ago.  Without Shireen and Davos and Brienne, he might still be there.  Maybe he did have some advice to offer Cersei.  He didn’t look at her but continued to stare at the wall.

“You must be willing to allow people, friends, to help,” he said bluntly.

“Help?”  Cersei stiffened, displaying her proud nature.  “I don’t have anyone to help me.  You may have noticed I’m not that neighborly.”

“I suppose that I haven’t been the best neighbor either,” Stannis admitted after giving it some thought.  He wondered if there might be a way to help without making her feel embarrassed.  “Now that Shireen is out of school for the summer, she might be willing to sit with the children on occasion, if you are interested.”

“I can’t pay her.”

“If you are interested, we will work something out.”

After a long silence, Cersei nodded.  “That would help.”  Another pause and she added, “Thank you.”

Stannis sat awkwardly, trying not to check his watch.  He felt he’d done as much as he could and now it was time to leave, but he didn’t want to be rude.

“I know you want to bring me back, but would you mind if I take a nap first?  I’m really tired, you have no idea.”

Stannis was relieved that he was free to go.  “I’ll come back in a few hours.” 

Closing the curtains on his way out, he made his escape and returned to the car and Davos.

“How did it go?”  Davos asked when Stannis was seated beside him.

“Better than I expected.  She’s taking a nap.  I’ll come back in a few hours in the truck to collect her.”

“Good.”  Davos nodded then placed his hand deliberately on Stannis’ thigh.  “You do realize that we are at a motel?  We could get a room.”

As tempting as the thought was, Stannis knew he couldn’t give in.  Besides, Davos had not seen the rooms.

“You are on duty and I have to get back.”  Stannis took great satisfaction in the look of disappointment on Davos’ face. 

“You are coming for dinner tonight?”

Davos sighed.  “Yes.  I suppose I’ll see you then.”

Stannis added casually, “After dinner, Shireen is going to the movies with her friends.”

Davos’ face lit up.  “Oh is she now?”  He continued to smile as he started the car.


	7. Compromise

Three weeks later

 

Brienne sipped her coffee as she stood next to Stannis under the carport and examined the Targaryens front yard.  The improvement was amazing.   The trash and most of the toys had been removed thanks to a weekend purge by Rhaegar Targaryen.   Rhaegar had actually been home more days than not in the last few weeks.  Stannis thought that maybe Cersei’s attempted escape had shaken him.  Whatever the reason, Stannis was pleased with the change.  Rhaegar had been working on the car, assisted by an enthusiastic Aegon, and it was looking more like a classic and less like a wreck every day.  According to Mel, he had also come up with the rent money so eviction was no longer a concern for the time being.

In addition to discussing the Targaryens, Stannis had chosen that morning to announce his relationship status to Brienne.  He suspected that Brienne was only pretending to be surprised when he told her the news.

“So, you and Davos are an item.  I didn’t see that one coming.”  While Brienne’s tone was teasing, her smile was genuine.  “I’m happy for you.  I’m afraid that Mel might be disappointed though.”

“I don’t think so.  She’s been keeping herself occupied with Tywin.” 

Stannis enjoyed Brienne’s expression of astonishment.

“Tywin Lannister?  Not romantically I hope?”  Brienne laughed.  “The age difference is one thing but those two seem like polar opposites.

“No I don’t believe they are romantically involved, but apparently since that day she took care of the children; something must have happened between them.  Cersei says that Melisandre has a way with him.  She has actually been successful at getting him to cut down on his drinking and to become more self-sufficient.  I’m guessing that Melisandre doesn’t coddle him like his daughter does.”

“There is something to be said for tough love.”  Brienne took another sip.  “So what does Shireen think about Davos?”

Stannis hesitated.  “She likes him, but I haven’t told her everything yet.”

“Stannis, how long has it been, a couple of months now?”  Brienne admonished.  “I’m sure that she knows already.  She’s a smart girl.”

“She doesn’t.  How could she?  She thinks that he is just my friend,” Stannis argued as Brienne looked at him skeptically.  “I’m planning on telling her tonight.”

Brienne nodded her approval.  “What about the job search?”

“I’ve found a position with a small company in Weatherford; tractor supply.”  Stannis stopped himself from saying something sarcastic.  He studied Brienne but she showed no inclination to make fun of him.  Davos was teaching him not to let pride stand in the way of his happiness.  He was trying to be positive these days.  “I’ll be managing their finances.  It isn’t much, but it will keep me from being so dependent on Selyse for money.” 

Stannis watched Brienne’s eyes widen when his lips curved into a smile, something she had rarely observed during their association.  “Besides, Shireen and I want to stay put for a while.  We like it here.”

“I’m glad.”  Brienne smiled in return and the two friends stood in companionable silence enjoying their morning coffee.

 

~~~~~

That evening.

Shireen watched her father as he worked in the kitchen, carefully chopping zucchini for dinner.  Those cooking lessons from Cersei had really paid off.  Now he could prepare several dishes that didn’t originate from a box or a can.  Shireen felt that she had benefited the most from her father’s negotiations with their neighbor.  He paid her for babysitting Cersei’s kids, which wasn’t really that difficult.  Now that Rhaegar was around more, Aegon wasn’t so much of a brat.  Besides, Shireen was aware that the boy had a crush on her and that made him fairly easy to control.  In exchange for the child care, Cersei provided cooking lessons to Stannis which made dinner time at the Baratheon household much more enjoyable.  Shireen saw it as a win, win situation.

“Is Davos coming over tonight?”  She called out from the sofa where she was thumbing through a fashion magazine.

“Yes.  He’ll be here around six.”

Shireen smiled to herself.  He no longer bothered to make her call Davos, “Mr. Seaworth.”  That meant it was getting serious.

“Can I go to the Stark’s after dinner and play Xbox?  Mrs. Stark will be there.”

“You may, as long as you return by curfew.”

“Thanks Dad!  I figured that you and Davos might want some time alone.”  Shireen giggled.  She couldn’t resist teasing him any longer.  For weeks he had been acting as if nothing were going on, when it was so obvious to everyone.  It was a little weird.  It was time he admitted it so they could move on, but apparently she was going to have to be the one to begin the discussion.  She looked up from her magazine when Stannis appeared directly in front of her, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

“What made you say that?  Why would you feel that Davos and I would want to be alone?”  Stannis’ expression was a mixture of apprehension and curiosity.

“He’s your boyfriend right?”

Stannis appeared stunned, he was opening his mouth but no words were coming out.  Shireen thought it was cool. 

“It’s okay, Dad.  I like Davos.” 

She also liked her father much better since he and Davos had been seeing each other.  He no longer moped around the house and he actually shaved.  His obsession with the Targaryens had stopped which was a complete bonus.

“But, how? How did you…Do you know about..?”

Shireen giggled again.  Now he was stammering.  Her dad was so uptight she rarely got to see him this way.  This was so much fun.

“Mom told me you were gay, if that’s what you’re asking.  We had a talk about it when you were getting divorced.” 

Shireen thought it would make her father happy that he didn’t have to pretend anymore, but she was surprised to see him look kind of sad. 

“It’s okay, Dad.  I don’t think that there is anything wrong with it.  Arya’s step-brother, Jon, is gay.  He brings his boyfriend home from college to visit all the time.”

“It isn’t that, Shireen.  It’s just that I can’t quite believe that you are growing up so fast.” 

Stannis’ voice was strained with emotion and for a moment Shireen was terrified that he might cry.  She had never seen her father cry.  She jumped up to give him a preemptive hug.

“Dad, stop.  I know this is freaking you out so we don’t have to talk about it anymore.  I only want you to know that I still love you and stuff.”

Stannis hugged his daughter close.  “Thank you, Shireen.  I love you too.”

Shireen pulled away and flashed her sweetest smile at her father.  This seemed an appropriate time to ask a question that had been on her mind for the last few days.  “Since you’ve admitted that I’m practically an adult, will you buy me tickets to see Pink at the convention center in Fort Worth?”

“Absolutely not.”  Stannis replied without hesitation, returning to the kitchen.

Shireen frowned behind his back.  Apparently all this emotional talk had not made him as receptive to manipulation as she had hoped.  Her dad had returned to normal, which had its pluses and minuses.  Then, an idea began to form.  She wondered whether she might talk to Davos that night about persuading her dad to let her go to the concert.  This new relationship could have more advantages than she had considered.  It seemed that life in the trailer park was not so bad after all.


End file.
